Eren Jaeger: Abogado Experto
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Matar por amor, matar por celos. En la seguridad de la noche, tras una cortina de humo. La justicia es ciega, pero quienes son sus ojos y manos luchan sin descanso para que sea servida. ¿Puedes creer en la inocencia de un ser querido aun cuando todo apunta a que es culpable? Sin mentir, pretender, ni posar: la fría y afilada mirada del fiscal puede ver a través de todo engaño.
1. Dia 0 - Introducción

**Eren Jeager: Abogado Experto**

_Para Kat,_

_porque solo hay una Kat_

_y ella es única._

_Y ella es ella._

_Y ella es mia._

Humo y sangre. Mucha sangre y mucho humo también.

El humo se revolvía, formando extrañas y fantasmales formas, obstruyendo la visión y sofocando el aliento. Era denso y opaco, escondiendo entre sus convulsas nubes dos figuras que inertes permanecían solitarias en el laboratorio.

Una estaba de pie. La otra yacía en el suelo. Una temblaba de rabia, la otra estaba tan inmóvil como la fría superficie de losa donde descasaba. Una empuñaba con firmeza el metal impío de una hoja asesina que destilaba lentamente las gotas de sangre que caían como rubís diminutos; la otra, se encontraba depositada sobre un charco rojo de reluciente sangre que se enfriaba perdiendo velozmente el calor del cuerpo que había abandonado a la par de la vida misma que lo sostenía.

Mikasa miro hacia abajo, con desprecio. Sus ojos fríos como el acero de la hoja ensangrentada que empuñaba apenas si podían ver la silueta difusa del cadáver que se escondía, velado tras la cortina de humo pálido.

―Ahí lo tienes…―dijo ella, con su mirada fija en un inmóvil cuerpo que apenas podía distinguir ―eso te enseñará que _él _es mío… te enseñará a no meterte con lo que no te pertenece…

Y, aunque su voz apagada se hacía cada vez más tenue conforme el humo sofocaba lo que quedaba de su aliento, solo repitió:

―¡Él es mío… Eren… es… mío!

Hasta que el mantra silencioso se desvaneció en inaudible gemido que no pudo ser oído por un par de oídos muertos, rodeados por un enmarañado cabello rubio que se había teñido del rojo de su propia sangre regada por el suelo.

**Día 0 – 12:00 p.m. – Corte de lo Laboral**

Eren Jaeger no era lo que se podía llamar, un abogado experto. Algunos fiscales seguían llamándolo _novato_ con recelo, aun cuando el joven licenciado había hecho su debut en la corte no menos de un año atrás.

¡Y vaya que había sido un año productivo!

Un par de juicios le habían granjeado al abogado de la defensa Eren Jeager su fama en lo que respectaba a juicios laborales. Los patrones corruptos habían comenzado a temer a aquella silueta delgada, enfundada en un traje gris Oxford y camisa blanca rematada por una corbata verde bosque, que parecía agrandarse con confianza y elocuencia tremenda durante el juicio para defender a los abusados obreros quienes depositaban en él sus esperanzas.

El _titán de las cortes_, lo habían comenzado a llamar los medios jocosamente por la manera que enfrentaba a gigantes corporativos sin agachar la cabeza y repartía los despojos de la encarnizada lucha legal hacia sus defendidos.

Sin duda, Eren era una estrella naciente en el mundo de los jurisconsultos y sus socios en la firma Braun & Fubar Abogados esperaban que fuera algo más perdurable que una simple suerte de principiante.

Apenas ese día, Eren salía de un impresionante triunfo en contra de una empresa constructora. Lo que había parecido un caso solidísimo de parte de la fiscalía, se había derrumbado tal como las mal construidas murallas que el consorcio en juicio había edificado con materiales baratos. La evidencia de su malversación de fondos asi como incumplimiento de contrato hacia sus clientes fueron el remache final de un ataúd legal de concreto que el licenciado Jaeger había erigido para sorpresa del sorprendido fiscal, para horror de los patrones infames y alegría de los injustificadamente despedidos empleados quienes recibieron sus bien merecidas indemnizaciones.

Por hoy, la justicia había sido servida, se dijo Eren.

_Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!_

Las palabras en alemán del pegajoso tono del teléfono móvil de Eren hicieron saltar de golpe a un anciano fiscal que caminaba delante de él.

El joven sacó el celular de su bolsillo y contestando a la llamada diciendo "Jaeger" viendo en la pantalla del dispositivo que se trataba de una llamada de la oficina de sus socios.

―Si, si, muy bien, gracias ―respondió entonces Eren. La voz seria y grave de Reiner Braun, abogado especializado en asuntos Internacionales de la firma donde trabajaba le había preguntado por el resultado de su juicio y después lo había felicitado por su triunfo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Eren se demudó de inmediato cuando sin el menor cambio en su tono Braun le dio malas noticias.

―¿Que Mikasa que?... Pero eso es imposible, ella no lo haría… si, si señor, voy de inmediato…

Colgó el teléfono. El aire triunfal de Jeager se había trastornado completamente, volviéndose pura y densa consternación:

Mikasa, la chica que para Eren era como una hermana, con quien se había criado, su única familia luego de que su madre falleciera hace unos pocos años, había sido hallada en la escena de un crimen y ahora la estaban acusando de asesinato.

**Día 0 – 1:40 p.m. – Laboratorio Rosebud**

Eren bajo del taxi entregando al chofer un billete que excedía generosamente el cargo del taxímetro y no esperó a recibir su cambio.

Las puertas de cristal del laboratorio estaban cuidadosamente vigiladas por personal del cuerpo de policía. Eren estaba poco familiarizado con los protocolos de escenas del crimen, pero el lugar le era sumamente familiar.

Los Laboratorios Rosebud habían sido fundados por un grupo de amigos que Eren conocía desde preparatoria, entre los que se encontraban Mikasa Ackerman, a quien Jeager consideraba como una hermana y Armin Arlet, quien había sido, desde su infancia temprana el mejor amigo en todo el mundo del joven abogado.

Al terminar la preparatoria, Mikasa, Armin y otros amigos del trio, habían decidido estudiar ciencias Biomedicas. Pareciera que el único que se desvió del camino de la cienciapara estudiar derecho fue Eren.

―Es que yo no tengo cabeza para eso… ―decía sin sorna cuando sus incondicionales Mikasa y Armin planteaban su sueños de tener su laboratorio propio.

La verdad es que Eren había determinado desde mucho tiempo atrás entrar al mundo de los juristas, tal como su padre…

Sin reparar mucho en los coches patrullas que aparcados frente al local montaban guardia, Jaeger se precipitó hasta el lobby, donde un juego de sillones elegantemente forrados, una mesa de cristal, varias plantas y un escritorio le recibieron como habían hecho en una de sus múltiples visitas.

Varios agentes de la policía aseguraban la zona y un hombre que tenía pinta inconfundible de detective parecía darles órdenes estando a cargo. Pronto, la vista del joven letrado se posó en un rostro conocido.

―Llegas tarde ―el duro rostro de Reiner Braun parecía siempre dar un gesto de regaño y molestia ―acaban de llevarse a Mikasa al centro de detención.

―¡Demonios! ―exclamó Eren ―el trafico estaba hecho un lio y me fue difícil encontrar un taxi.

―¿Taxi? Esto no te sucedería si tuvieras un auto, Jaeger. ―añadió el abogado rubio ―Para tu desgracia, dudo que alcances a ir hasta el precinto antes de que termine la hora de visitas haciendo uso del transporte público. Parece que tendrás que ver a tu hermana hasta mañana durante el juicio.

―¡El juicio! ―casi saltó Eren con su despeinado cabello castaño al aire ―tengo poco tiempo para prepararme. Examinaré la escena del crimen cuanto antes.

El ceño de Braun se función al instante, reacción que para el casi equivalía a dar un respingo de sorpresa.

―¿Ahora de que cuernos hablas, Jaeger? No estarás pensando…

―¿Representar a Mikasa? Desde luego, no puedo permitir que la acusen injustamente de un crimen que no cometió…

El enorme Reiner negó moviendo su cabeza rubia con desaprobación.

―Es una locura. En primer lugar, no es tu campo. Homicidios no es lugar para novatos. Haber cosechado unas cuantas victorias en Laboral no es nada a comparación de esto. Estamos hablando de un asesinato aquí…

―¿Y piensas que Fuber debe encargarse del caso por tener más experiencia? ―Atajo Eren con brío. Reiner lo superaba por lo menos por quince centímetros de estatura y tenía cara de muy pocos amigos, pero Jaeger no era famoso por amilanarse ante oposiciones poderosas.

―Justamente. Su especialidad son los homicidios. El cierra casos y libra a sus clientes de la pena de muerte. Tú consigues pensiones alimenticias para hijos de obreros desempleados.

―Sigues olvidándote de que no es un tieso y mal encarado abogado quien decide quien defiende a cada cliente, sino el cliente mismo, y sé que Mikasa se sentirá más segura si soy yo quien lleva su juicio. Conseguiré que firme el consentimiento y tú y Fuber pueden irse mucho a resolver los casos que encuentren en otro lado. ―El desafío brillaba en los ojos de Eren. Esa entrega, ese arrojo era el tipo de fuego apasionado que Reiner Braun había hecho elegir a Jaeger como parte de su firma.

En esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo.

―Estas cometiendo un grave error, Jaeger. No sé si te ha cegado la soberbia, la preocupación o la somera estupidez, pero no debes tomar este caso. Estás demasiado involucrado en él. ―lo sentenció Braun.

―Es cierto que Mikasa es muy cercana a mí, pero creo que puedo defenderla bastante bien. Después de todo, debe haber confianza entre cliente y abogado… ―Eren se apresuró a refutar, aunque sabía bien los riesgos de tomar un juicio con implicaciones personales.

―No lo digo por tu hermana… ―el rostro de Reiner se torció en una rara mueca que casi parecía de aflicción empática. Casi. ―Te enteraras de todas formas, lo quiera yo o no. Pero a la víctima también la conoces.

Los ojos verdes del joven abogado se abrieron mucho, y desesperando un poco más, se adentró por las puertas dobles del lobby hacia las instalaciones clínicas, ignorando a los agentes de policía que le espetaban que el acceso estaba restringido.

Detrás de las puertas, el usualmente aséptico laboratorio estaba plagado de agentes forenses. Cinco de las seis mesas se hallaban impecables, pero fue el enorme charco de sangre en el centro del lugar lo que llamo poderosamente la atención del chico. Eso, y el penetrante y amargo aroma de los químicos que normalmente era mucho más apagado.

Justo frente a él, una cinta color blanco marcaba la silueta donde había estado el cadáver sobre la mancha de sangre. En ese momento, Eren no lo supo, pero hacia menos de una hora en ese mismo sitio había sido retirado el cuerpo sin vida de Armin Arlet.


	2. Dia 0 - Investigación

_Para Kat,_

_porque es ella_

_lo que tanto tiempo busqué_

_lo que tanto tiempo me hizo falta._

* * *

Dia 0 – 2:00 pm – Laboratorio Rosebud

Eren apenas podía creerlo. Sentado sobre la acera frente a las bien vigiladas puertas de cristal de las instalaciones clínicas, tenía sus manos en la cabeza y los ojos físicos en el espacio del concreto que quedaba entre sus impecables zapatos cafés.

Armin, su amigo de toda la vida. Lo conocía casi desde que tenía memoria. Habían jugado en el mismo barrio, asistido a la misma escuela, enfrentado a los mismos bravucones y Eren lo consideraba parte esencial de su vida como lo fueron sus padres, como lo es Mikasa.

Pero no había duda. Armin ahora estaba muerto y eso no podía ser deshecho. Más aun, alguien quería inculpar a Mikasa de haberlo asesinado…

¡Eso era ridículo!

Fuera del propio Eren, nadie en todo el mundo apreciaba al joven Arlet tanto como Mikasa Ackerman. Los tres eran inseparables y cuidaban el uno del otro como una familia.

Ella jamás le haría daño a Armin. El culpable seguía afuera, seguía libre y no solo le había arrebatado la vida de su mejor amigo, sino pretendía arrebatarle a su hermana manchando además su buen nombre.

Eso no sucedería. Eren no dejaría que eso pasara.

El joven abogado se puso de pie con entereza y en sus ojos verdes parecía brillar una llama color esmeralda.

Quitandose de los ojos unas insípidas lagrimas que apenas comenzaban a surgir, apartó también de su mente los pensamientos de una vida entera de momentos felices al lado de Armin Arlet que jamás volverían, que serían sepultados con su cuerpo asesinado. Guardó recuerdos y lágrimas para otro momento, al escuchar en su cabeza las palabras sabias que su padre le dijera hacía mucho tiempo:

"Solo hay un momento cuando se le está permitido llorar a un abogado, y eso, hijo mío, es cuando todo ya ha terminado…"

Y aquello no había terminado. Apenas estaba empezando.

Con todo el ánimo, Eren giró sobre sus talones y cuando estaba a punto de echarse a andar de vuelta al interior de las instalaciones, tuvo que detenerse en seco para evitar chocar de lleno con una chica.

Era bonita, de rostro alegre, cabello castaño, peinado en una coleta y vestía con mucha propiedad un bien colocado uniforme de policía rematado por una gorra.

―¡Hola! ―Lo saludo la policía, haciendo con su mano el respetuoso ademan característico sobre su frente ―¿Te sientes ya mejor?

―Si yo… ahm… ―el rostro de la chica se ensombreció delatando que no estaba habituada a dar el pésame ―lamento lo de tu amigo.

Eren asintió, habiéndose determinado no dolerse hasta que el culpable no fuera llevado ante la ley. Y como si la policía hubiera leído su mente, añadió:

―Pero no te aflijas. Ya hemos atrapado a esa horrible mujer y la encerraremos hasta que pague por lo que hizo. La vi cuando se la llevaban y tenía la maldad retratada en sus oscuros ojos negros…

―¡Suficiente! ―se encontró gritando Eren de pronto, para luego controlarse acomodándose con firmeza la corbata ―Mikasa no es la culpable. Ella sería incapaz y… no es una horrible mujer ni tiene maldad en los ojos…

―¿Y tú eres su… novio? ―La agente lo miró extrañada dada la reacción del chico.

―No, ―atajó Eren evitando por poco atragantarse con su propia saliva ante el comentario― yo soy su…

¿Mejor Amigo? Si, y algo mas.

¿Hermano? No exactamente. Ella no lo entendería.

¿ ?...

―Abogado, ―concluyó ―soy su abogado y estoy aquí para limpiar su nombre y demostrar su inocencia, lo que me lleva a que debo poner manos a la obra de inmediato a investigar la escena del crimen.

―Oh, pero claro. ―saludó respetuosamente con la mano sobre la frente la chica policía ―dejame escoltarte hasta allá personalmente. Oficial Brauss, Sasha Brauss a su servicio, Licenciado…

―Jaeger, Eren Jaeger… ―se presentó con un leve toque de orgullo en el apellido, como si su reputación recién formada o el famoso legado de su padre lo precediera. Sasha no había escuchado ese nombre jamás en su vida y para ella no significaba más que cualquier otro.

―Bueno, señor Jaeger, Eren, podemos ponernos en marcha tan pronto me muestre los papeles de aceptación de defensa…

―¿Los papeles de… aceptación?

―Si claro, la carta firmada por el acusado donde acepta ser representado y defendido por ti. ―tanto la mano de Sasha, como su sonrisa, seguían firmes en su sitio mientras que el ánimo de Eren se le acababa de caer a los pies.

―¿Y qué pasaría si yo… no tuviera dichos papeles?

―Pues… yo no podría dejarte pasar. Está prohibido el acceso a la escena del crimen para personas ajenas a la investigación…

―Pero… soy un abogado… ―con su mano, Jaeger le mostraba a Sasha su solapa donde su medalla de abogada relucía en color plata y negro.

Tenía la forma de dos alas, cada una de un color, sobre un escudo. Representaba la labor del abogado de defender la libertad de sus clientes.

―Bueno, ciertamente, eso prueba que eres un abogado… pero no el abogado de la acusada en este caso… Deja ya de bromear, y muéstrame los papeles.

Por un momento ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio uno frente al otro y mientras la sonrisa sincera de Sasha se desinflaba, Eren trató de mostrar una incómoda sonrisa culpable…

―¿Podrías, solo por esta ves dejarme pasar sin…?

―No. No hay manera ―lo detuvo la oficial Brauss ―No hay papeles, no hay permiso. Me han puesto a custodiar la escena del crimen ¡me han pedido que me quede aun en mi hora de comida! y no pienso arriesgarme a que el Detective Kirschtein me castigue… podría quitarme mi placa… o peor, podría ponerme a lavar los baños de la comisaria nuevamente…

―Pero de verdad soy el abogado de Mikasa… en realidad no hay nada de malo en que me dejes pasar…

―Lo siento. Sin papel, no hay permiso ―Sasha se cruzó de brazos.

―Y qué tal si… yo te invitara a comer… no sé, ¿unas hamburguesas? ―ofreció Eren inseguro. Era ridículo pensar que algo así funcionaria.

―¡Hamburguesas! ¡Desde luego que si! Vaya que eres buen abogado, has sabido que son mi comida favorita con solo mirarme. Estoy impresionada.

La emoción de Sasha era notoria en su rostro, tanto como el desconcierto de Eren lo era en el suyo.

―Pero no te quedes parado ahí, anda, vamos, antes de que alguien nos vea y nos pida los papeles… ―Animada por la promesa de hamburguesas, Sasha tomó a Eren de la muñeca sin darle oportunidad de oponer replica, haciendo que se sintiera como un criminal arrestado, llevado a la fuerza por una oficial de policía.

O más bien, un criminal y su cómplice, porque entrar a la escena del crimen sin permiso era un delito. Menor, pero delito al fin.

Tras las puertas dobles, los oficiales forenses habían terminado ya de hacer su trabajo. Después de tomar notas y fotos de todo el entorno, de haber recogido muestras y levantado en bolsas plásticas la evidencia, partieron al laboratorio donde prepararían el caso para la fiscalía.

¿Quién sería el fiscal en el juicio de Mikasa? Eren se preguntó, pues no conocía a ningún fiscal encargado de homicidios y dudara que alguno de asuntos Laborales se encargara además de crímenes mayores.

―¿Y bien? Date prisa ―le instó Sasha― busca pistas, recoge huellas digitales, o haz eso que se supone que los abogados hacen.

"Eso más bien lo que los detectives hacen" pensó Eren "pero si no investigo sobre el caso para mañana, llegaré al juicio completamente despistado y no tendré oportunidad contra… quien quiera que sea el fiscal."

Después de estar un momento en el laboratorio y dar una mirada detallada, Eren notó un par de cosas. Primera, un fuerte olor llenaba el recinto. Un olor fuerte, como a químicos que normalmente no es tan intenso aun es aquellas instalaciones. Segundo, parecía no haber absolutamente nada fuera de sitio, salvo, obviamente, aquel cordel blanco que delimitaba el lugar donde había estado el cuerpo de Armin.

A Eren se le contrajo el estómago de volver a pensar en eso, y al girar el rostro, ubico un pequeño círculo de cordel, no muy lejos de ahí, sobre el que habían colocado una tarjetita con una letra A.

―Supongo que de ahí recogieron el arma homicida. ―acotó Sasha ―por lo que escuché fue la única evidencia que encontraron, aunque siendo como fue hallada, tal vez sea más que suficiente para cerrar el caso.

Eren levantó la mirada molesto.

―Eso está aún por decidirse. Sé que Mikasa es inocente y no dejaré que el juez la encuentre culpable mientras yo tenga aliento para hablar en la corte.

¿Pero cómo podía? ¿Qué iba a decir? Lo único que sabía era que Mikasa y Armin debían de haber estado en la escena del crimen (ellos ahí trabajaban) y que el arma homicida de alguna manera fue vinculada con la chica. ¿Por qué ella si había por lo menos dos personas más trabajando ahí esa noche?

Eren los conocía a todos. Armin, Mikasa y la otra laboratorista, Christa Reiss habían sido compañeros de Eren desde preparatoria, mientras que Ymir, la recepcionista, (Eren nunca supo cuál era su apellido) fue recomendada muy encarecidamente por la propia Christa y había trabajado con ellos desde hacía años.

Pero… ¿y si alguien más hubiera estado ahí esa noche? ¿Acaso nadie había atestiguado el crimen que pudiera declarar con certeza lo que había ocurrido ahí? _¿De dónde venía ese endiablado olor tan amargo y penetrante?_

Una vez más, la tristeza invadió el corazón de Eren. Cuando había dudas, había alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien que parecía tener las respuestas acomodadas cuidadosamente su bien provista cabeza coronada de cabello rubio.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenia que haber muerto?

Armándose de valor, Eren giró su cabeza, así como estaba en cuclillas analizando el lugar donde había caído el arma homicida, y observó finalmente el lugar marcado con la silueta del cuerpo de su amigo.

―Háblame… Armin ―susurró Eren para sí, y Sasha no quiso interrumpir su concentración ―ilústrame como solías hacerlo…

La parte más difícil de sobrellevar de aquella visión era el enorme charco de sangre que se había extendido debajo y más allá del cuerpo. Uniforme, seca, oscura. La sangre había perdido su vivo rojo y se había tornado en un carmesí apagado al secarse…

Entonces el joven abogado lo notó.

Desde el ángulo que la miraba y con la luz artificial que se proyectaban las largas lámparas blancas que estaban montadas en el techo, (las ventanas del lugar eran demasiado altas y demasiado estrechas para proveer luz de día, por lo que las lámparas estaban encendidas siempre) Jaeger alcanzó a percibir un detalle interesante. En un borde del charco de sangre más cercano a ellos, una especie de relieve casi imperceptible rompía con la total uniformidad de la mancha.

Eren se acercó despacio y lo analizó. Parecía una suerte de tramado de círculos concéntricos que se había marcado en la sangre como se marca un sello sobre la cera… pero estaba incompleto, como si solo el borde del sello hubiera entrado en contacto con la sangre.

―Una huella. ―dijo el chico reconociendo el patrón. ―Parece la huella del talón de alguien.

Sacando su teléfono celular, Eren fotografió la sospechosa huella de cerca y de un poco más lejos, como si tomara nota del _todo _y luego tan solo un acercamiento al _detalle._

―Esto parece muy importante… me pregunto si los forenses lo habrán notado. ¿Tú qué crees, Oficial Brauss… Sasha?

Pero la chica no respondió. Se había quedado repentinamente muda y tenía justa razón.

Al incorporarse, Eren se encontró de lleno con la figura de un hombre un poco más alto que el, de cabello castaño claro, enfundado en una gabardina café y con un mondadientes en la boca. Por la expresión de Sasha, seguro se trataba de su jefe, a quien ella se había referido como el Detective Kirschtein, el hombre a cargo de la investigación.

―Y… ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

―Detective… señor… yo… este… él… verá… señor… ―Preocupada, a la oficial de policía le estaba costando poner orden en sus ideas.

―Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger ―extendió su mano ofreciéndosela al detective. Kirschtein miro su mano sin interés, y sin responder el saludo fijó sus ojos castaños en los verdes del abogado.

―Oficial Brauss, no preguntaré de nuevo ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―Este caballero… ―dijo la chica más repuesta ―es el abogado defensor de la acusada, señor. Tiene derecho a ver la escena del crimen.

―Conque abogado. ¿Trajo sus papeles firmados? ―el detective parecía muy poco interesado de quien era él, y más en su razón para estar en ese sitio.

―Sí, detective, verá…

―Oficial Brauss, los papeles ―Kristchein volvió a interrumpir al abogado como si el no estuviera ahí. A Jeager esto no le cayó mucho en gracias.

―Los papeles… ehm, sí, señor. Resulta que el Licenciado Jaeger es como hermano de la acusada, seguro no será problema para el conseguir…

―¿No tienen los papeles firmados, cierto?

―No, señor.

―Y aun cuando le ordené cuidar que nadie, y repito _nadie _sin autorización entrara a la escena usted misma decidió desafiar dicha orden.

―Pero yo…

―Suficiente, oficial Brauss. Escolte al Licenciado Jaeger a la salida. Espero no tener que decir que si se le vuelve a ver por la escena sin la debida autorización será llevado preso por obstrucción de la ley. ¿Aún les enseñan eso en la escuela de leyes, no? ―el contacto visual entre el detective y el aludido fue tenso, casi hostil ―En cuanto usted, oficial, alguien más le relevará aquí. Usted vuelva al precinto, hay excusados sucios que requerirán de su atención.

Resignada y con el rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza y su propia gorra Sasha salió del lugar, guiando a Eren por detrás. Poco había que decir. Las palabras del detective habían sido claras y tan pronto salieron, cuatro oficiales fueron a cubrir el puesto de guardias que había correspondido a Brauss. La entrada de vuelta a la escena del crimen, cuando menos sin un documento de autorización de defensa firmado por Mikasa, sería imposible.

Día 0 – Departamento de Eren Jaeger – 5:30 p.m.

Eren se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

¿Cómo iba a presentar su cara en el juicio de mañana si muy apenas sabía algunos de los pormenores del caso? Tal vez debió dejar que Fubar, todo un profesional en homicidios, se hubiera encargado en lugar de él.

Si fallaba y Mikasa era hallada culpable, jamás se lo perdonaría.

¿Tenía un plan, una estrategia? Lo único que tenía era aquella foto de lo que parecía parte de una huella.

No, tenía algo más, tenía una fuerte convicción y algo de evidencia, tenía la seguridad de que Mikasa no podría haber sido la asesina y una pista que tal vez le ayudara a probarlo.

El creía, debía creer en su hermana.

Tomó el control remoto que descansaba en el brazo del sofá, encendió el televisor y puso a reproducir el mismo DVD que había estado viendo la noche pasada: el nuevo y flamante video de ejercicios que su buena amiga Annie Leonhardt había lanzado al mercado.

Las imágenes pasaron delante de los ojos del chico sin siquiera llegar a su cerebro que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando y repensando una y otra vez y de todas las formas posibles la importancia de esa única pista que tenía en su poder.

Esa huella sangrienta e incompleta que esa noche se quemaría en su mente.


	3. Día 1 - Juicio, Parte 1

_Para Kat, la unica_

_porque no hay otra Kat_

_y ella es mia y yo soy suyo,_

_por siempre._

* * *

**Día 1 – Corte de lo Penal – 10:00 a.m.**

La corte en toda su gloria, pretendía ser lo más parecido al paraíso en la tierra. Un palacio de orden y justicia, de pisos brillantes y paredes impecables, majestuosos techos abovedados sostenidos por imponentes columnatas de apariencia clásica donde se pesan los corazones y todo trozo de testimonio y evidencia era escrutado a la dura luz de la ley para desentrañar la verdad en su estado más puro. Es un monumento al legado de juristas cuyos ideales descendían de una antigüedad distante donde la ejecución de la ley había nacido y se había ido refinando con los años hasta ser el prístino cristal de justicia del que se jactaban los jueces, fiscales y abogados de este siglo.

Ansioso, pero firme, Eren Jaeger esperaba su turno de entrar en el recinto legal desde el vestíbulo de la defensa. Jamás, ni siquiera el día su debut como abogado había estado tan nervioso y lo único que esperaba ver con todas sus fuerzas era el rostro de Mikasa. Verla, abrazarla, cruzar palabra con ella haría maravillas con su mente, dándole la fortaleza y seguridad necesaria para sobrellevar la batalla que se avecinaba.

Escuchó unos pasos tras él y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y estrechó entre sus brazos fraternalmente a su hermana.

―Perdóname… por favor perdóname, yo… debí estar ahí, debí estar contigo. Te prometo que no te dejare sola nunca más… ―dijo emotivamente el joven con los ojos cerrados.

―Oh, vamos, Eren. Acepto tus disculpas pero no te sientas mal. Esos escusados no estaban tan sucios, ¿sabes? Pero aún me debes esas hamburguesas…

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina al tiempo que las mejillas del abogado se pintaron de rojo. Se separó del abrazo y los alegres ojos de la Oficial Brauss le respondieron brillantes. El de verdad había creído ver a Mikasa, ¡Sasha era casi de la misma altura!

―¿Y bien? ¿Listo para la acción?

―¿Disculpa?

―¡El juicio…!

―Ah sí, desde luego. ―Recupero la compostura el joven arreglándose la corbata. Se había preparado excelentemente, repasando las leyes parlamentarias y ensayando ante el espejo todas sus posibles respuestas a todos los posibles giros que el juicio pudiera dar sobre él.

―Me alegro. Además, este es tu día de suerte: me han asignado a compartir la banca de la defensa contigo ―agregó la patrullera con gusto, saludando con la mano sobre la visera de su gorra.

―¿Tu…? Pero yo pensé que compartiría la banca con… ―se interrumpió de pronto, le pareció ver un grupo de personas entrando por la puerta doble del juzgado. Varios policías altos y anchos escoltaban entre ellos a una frágil y delicada silueta de hermoso y sedoso cabello muy negro… ―¡Mikasa…!

El chico se acercó, casi corriendo hasta donde estaba ella. La chica al oírlo, giró sus grandes y brillantes ojos y su decaído rostro se ilumino por un momento como si ambos jóvenes, separados apenas unas horas, hubiesen estado apartados durante largos e insufribles años.

La mano blanca y delicada de Mikasa casi logró asir la más grande y larga del chico, pero estuvieron a penas a unos cuantos centímetros pero los oficiales los apartaron.

―Nada de molestar a los testigos antes del juicio, Jeager, ya tendrás tiempo de interrogarla en la corte ―uno de ellos era el detective Kristchein que parecía disfrutar ponerle piedras en el camino a Eren a cada paso.

La pequeña comitiva desapareció tras las puertas de la corte y los ojos de la chica de cabello negro no se apartaron de los de su hermano Eren ni por un momento.

―El fiscal debió llamarla a declarar. Sería natural en cualquier otro pero no en…_él_… ―dijo Sasha acercándose al abogado de la defensa como para confortarlo. Curiosamente la que parecía necesitar confort era la propia oficial Brauss que a la sola mención del fiscal parecía estremecerse de temor.

―¿Quién es el fiscal del caso? ―preguntó el letrado. Usualmente fiscales y policía se hallaban en buenos términos, al final de cuenta trabajaban para el mismo fin.

―Yo… no entiendo porque decidió tomar este caso… usualmente le asignan solo los peores crímenes y a los más duros delincuentes… es casi como si _él_ lo hubiera pedido expresamente…

―¿Quién es _él_…?

La respuesta no pudo llegar. El alguacil llamó a los chicos a pasar al recinto de la corte donde cuchicheos y murmuraciones no eran bien vistas, su padre le había dicho a Eren que dentro del juzgado, un abogado debía hablar con voz clara y fuerte, con seguridad y dispuesto a dar pelea hasta su último aliento.

Después de todo, sea quien fuere, Eren se enteraría pronto. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

La respuesta era _el peor_.

Los oficiales de más arriba lo presumían con orgullo a donde quiera, aunque su reputación lo precedía, habiendo llegado su fama a todo rincón donde la ley se aplicara en un tribunal. Algunos habían comenzado a llamarlo el Azote de los Criminales, mientras que con burla los medios lo nombraban el Demonio de la Limpieza, conociendo su compulsiva actitud hacia la suciedad. Pero el más sonado de sus epítetos era aquel que se percibía más exagerado en toda su aterradora significancia: El Fiscal más Terrible de la Humanidad.

Eren entró, bajando por las escaleras que llegaban desde el lado derecho de la corte, hacia el centro del juzgado. El salón era amplio y de techo abovedado. En el centro y al fondo bajo la luz que entraba de los ventanales superiores descansaba el alto estrado del juez. Frente a él, se abría un espacio bordeado por las gradas de la galería en el que, de un lado, estaba la banca de la defensa y del otro, la de la fiscalía, y en el centro el estrado donde se presta testimonio.

Tan pronto ocupó su lugar, el abogado de la defensa cruzó por primera vez su mirada con el fiscal.

Al otro lado de la habitación, tras la banca opuesta, un hombre de complexión delgada descansaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Llevaba un saco cruzado en corte ingles a rayas y en su cuello lucía un pañuelo. Su cabello negro y lacio estaba impecablemente peinado por la mitad y caía dejando libre su frente.

―No parece tan malo…―estuvo a punto de decir el abogado a su compañera que parecía querer esconderse de algún agresor detrás de su gorra de policía, pero no alcanzó a mencionarlo:

En el mismo instante que Eren lo miró, el fiscal abrió sus ojos que eran helados y cortantes como una daga hecha de escarcha. El rostro de aquel hombre, de apariencia refinada pero de presencia imponente se mantenía impasible y no sonrió, ni hizo gesto alguno. Más parecía una estatua de piedra que un ser humano.

―Orden en la corte ―dijo entonces el alguacil, dándole a Jaeger una excusa para voltear la mirada antes que la del fiscal lo congelara. ―este juicio entra e sesión. Preside el honorable juez Pixies, todos de pie para recibir a su señoría.

Todos en la galería se levantaron (los abogados estaban ya de pie) y el estrado del juez fue ocupado por un hombre anciano. Completamente calvo y ostentando un bien peinado bigote, el juez Dot Pixies ocupó su sitio.

―Sentados ―dijo hacendó sonar su martillo ― ¿se encuentra lista la fiscalía, licenciado…?

―Levi ―exigió el fiscal, casi atropellando al juez previniéndolo de decir una palabra más con su voz inexpresiva y grave― y la fiscalía esta siempre lista, su señoría.

―Magnifico, ¿y la defensa?

―Lista para comenzar cuando sea, su señoría ―dijo sin amilanarse Eren Jaeger desde la banca de la defensa acompañado de Sasha Brauss.

―Bien, entonces, Señor… Levi, su enunciado inicial, por favor ―pidió el juez aun no del todo acostumbrado a llamarlo por su primer nombre.

―La fiscalía se dispone a probar sin posibilidad de la menor duda que la acusada, Mikasa Ackerman, es culpable del homicidio de la víctima, Armin Arlet, dado que sin falta, todas las pruebas y evidencias apuntan a dicho hecho irrefutable. ―concluyó sin más adorno el fiscal. Sus ojos estuvieron fijos en Eren todo el tiempo. Esos ojos imperturbablemente fríos que tornaban toda la cordialidad de aquel hombre en un reto más desafiante que la más encendida bravata de un rufián.

"Así que sin lugar a dudas ¿eh?... un solo hecho irrefutable… bien, ya veremos entonces de que está hecho…" pensó para sus adentros el defensor como si adoptara su pose de combate.

―De acuerdo, ¿llamara la fiscalía a su primer testigo?

―De inmediato, su señoría. La fiscalía llama al estrado al detective Jean Kirschtein, oficial encargado de la investigación preliminar de este caso.

Levantándose de entre los presentes, el detective tomó su lugar en el estrado y después de prestar juramento el fiscal le interrogó.

―Nombre y ocupación… ―exigió Levi.

―Pero si acabas de decirlo… ―respingó Jean que se sentía confiado y listo para prestar testimonio. Uno que consideraba bastante sólido ―¿no podemos pasar a los hechos directamente…?

―He dicho, nombre y ocupación, detective Kirschtein, y la próxima vez que tenga que repetirlo, vendrá impreso como motivo de su recorte salarial. ―demandó golpeando con su palma sobre el escritorio, el fiscal y haciendo un recorte inmediato al ánimo altivo del detective.

―Jean Kirschtein, detective de homicidios ―respondió el aludido apretando los dientes para que de entre ellos no se escapase ninguna razón para que aquel hombre se desquitara con su paga.

―Proceda a declarar con claridad los hechos del caso, detective, y le advierto, sea breve y sin apasionarse innecesariamente.

―De acuerdo ―Jean se aclaró la garganta y comenzó ―En la madrugada del día de ayer fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Armin Arlet en su lugar su trabajo. La causa de muerte fue una apuñalada directa sobre su corazón propinada por una navaja de hoja recta. Fue una muerte instantánea. El arma homicida fue encontrada en poder de la acusada, Mikasa Ackerman, compañera de trabajo de la víctima. La navaja estaba manchada con la sangre de la víctima en la que estaban marcadas las huellas digitales de la acusada.

―Presento ahora ante la corte ―dijo en esta parte del testimonio el fiscal ―el reporte forense de la autopsia efectuada en la victima así como el arma homicida que validan el testimonio del detective.

Una copia del reporte en un sobe manila se hizo llegar a las manos de Eren que lo estudio con detenimiento. No tenía idea de nada de eso. También observó la navaja de hoja retráctil en un mango amarillo que descansaba dentro de una bolsa para evidencia. Estaba manchada de sangre toda, hasta el mango.

Eren no tenía idea de nada de aquello. Entonces Armin fue apuñalado… y Mikasa fue encontrada en posesión del arma homicida… saberlo no le hizo bien a los nervios del abogado defensor.

―Suena como un caso bastante sólido… ―ponderó el juez ―pero por mero protocolo… ¿desea la defensa interrogar al testigo?

―Desde luego que sí, su señoría ―respondió Eren, retomando su temple y acomodando su corbata se acercó al estrado pensando para sí: "este es el momento… es todo o nada, y ahora solo tengo nada así que no hay manera de salir perdiendo…"

―Buenos días, detective ―saludó.

―Abogado sin papeles… ―respondió Jean el saludo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

―¿Dice usted que el arma homicida fue encontrada estando en posesión de la acusada? Si mal no recuerdo, ayer al investigar la escena me percaté de que había sido marcada el área donde había sido recogida dicha evidencia, ¿cómo explica eso? ―dijo Eren, sin dejarse amedrentar.

―Es cuestión de detalles. Al entrar la policía en el recinto, la acusada soltó la navaja que cayó al piso de donde fue recogida por los forenses pero los oficiales que llegaron a la escena vieron que fue ella quien la dejó caer.

―Entonces no es un hecho, sino que alguien dijo haberla visto…

_―¡Objeción!_

Toda la corte quedo pasmada cuando la voz poderosa del fiscal rompió el argumento del defensor al levantarse.

―No es una cuestión de palabra. Las huellas digitales de la acusada fueron encontradas en el arma. Si la defensa no entiende el concepto de la fiabilidad de la evidencia, recomiendo que regrese a la escuela a volver a estudiar leyes... ―el rostro de Levi era inmutable. Solo un dejo de hastío brilló en su semblante.

―Así como dijo el fiscal ―añadió Jean ―es más que obvio que la acusada llevó el arma al lugar, lo que lo hace un crimen premeditado. Tal como tu premeditaste entrar ayer a la escena del crimen sin ninguna autoridad ni permiso.

―Un momento… ―Eren comenzaba a sonreír. Se había equivocado. Había cosas que _sí_ sabía sobre el caso ― no hay tal cosa como crimen premeditado en este caso. Es obvio que la navaja es parte de los implementos del laboratorio ¡Todo mundo ahí tiene acceso a ellas!

―¿Qué…? Pero… ¿para que querrían esas cosas en un laboratorio? No es papelería ni despacho de arquitectos…

Eren negó con la cabeza. La ventaja que él tenía radicaba en que conocía el lugar y las personas que trabajaban ahí. Su hermana era, a final de cuentas, la nada descuidada y un tanto obsesiva administradora de las instalaciones.

―Las navajas, aunque poco convencionales en un laboratorio, encuentran muchos usos, uno de ellos, por ejemplo, es que son útiles para cortar tiras de papel reactivo para pruebas de acidez o basicidad. Dicho papel se vende el tiritas ya cortadas, pero se sabe que es más barato en rollo, solo tiene el inconveniente de que debe ser cortado…

―No son más que patrañas… ―se atropelló el detective muy sorprendido ―apuesto a que lo estas inventando.

―No lo invento. Si no me creen, pueden revisar. En… el segundo cajón de la derecha en el escritorio de la recepción ―recordó Eren poniéndose un dedo en la frente pensativo ―está lleno de ellas. Fuertes y durables. Mikasa las escogió por sus cortes limpios y filo resistente.

Kirschtein no lo podía creer. Volteo a mirar a Levi y sus ojos de hielo estaban apuntando como cuchillos en su dirección. Era el agudo filo de la molestia.

―No me diga que no lo sabía, detective. ―remató Eren más confiado ―¿Me dirá que no reviso más allá de las instalaciones clínicas, que no vio la recepción, los pasillos laterales, la sala de descanso y los armarios?

―No lo consideramos necesario porque… bueno… todo estaba bastante claro…

―Desde luego, ―se acercó de pronto Eren golpeando con sus manos el estrado ―tan claro que usted se inventó una historia de un crimen premeditado cuando en realidad puede que cualquier otra persona haya tomado una navaja de la gaveta y cometido el crimen cuando…

_―¡Objeción!_

Por segunda vez, se hizo el silencio a la voz de Levi que cruzando de nuevo los brazos resopló con desdén y molestia para después añadir:

―Creo que ya entretuvimos suficiente tiempo las irracionales teorías de la defensa. No es lógico suponer que solo porque las habilidades para dirigir una investigación del detective no sean más que patéticas, debamos dar por erróneo el razonamiento que, además de evidencia está apoyado en testimonios…

―¿Testimonios…? ―pregunto Eren.

―¿Patéticas? ―gruñó Jean.

―Por supuesto ―miró con fijeza el fiscal al defensor ―no pensaste que soportaría mi caso en una hipótesis sin fundamento como la tuya o en una investigación nivel aficionado como la del detective, ¿o sí?

Por primera vez, Eren y Jean parecían estar unidos en algo: su odio hacia Levi que parecía empeñado en ponerlos en ridículo como si hubiera sido su objetivo desde el comienzo.

―La fiscalía llama a su segundo testigo, la acusada, Mikasa Ackerman, al estrado…

Varias personas ahogaron gritos y varios murmullos corrieron libres por el recinto. El fiscal, aun con su férreo desprecio por los criminales, estaba llamando a un acusado al estrado.

Jean no tuvo más opción más que bajar maldiciendo por lo bajo su suerte, mientas que Eren volvía a la banca de la defensa y daba un rápido vistazo a su nueva evidencia. Ahí entre esas cosas, con lo que ahora sabia, debía haber algo que le ayudara a librar a Mikasa.

Mikasa…

La chica estaba ya de pie en el estrado. El alguacil le había tomado juramento que ella recito casi en un susurro. Su cabello se veía algo desarreglado y aun vestía su bata de laboratorio que, normalmente impecable, se veía un poco arrugada.

"Aun con todo… se ve tan hermosa como siempre" pensó Eren… y una penetrante angustia se hundió en su corazón al momento que su hermana levantó la vista y lo miró.

En sus ojos, Eren reconoció con terror algo que jamás había visto en ella.

En aquellos dulces ojos, el abogado reconoció ver dibujada, la aflicción inconfundible de la culpa…


End file.
